


The same

by Melime



Category: Altered Carbon (TV), Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The similarities were uncanny.





	The same

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Iguais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866133) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 13 - Stuffed Animal.

Carrie had spent so long inside that monkey, that she barely remembered what was like to be human, to have a body capable of interacting with her environment.

And suddenly she was freed from her prison, found and rescued by a being that was like her and not. A human stolen of her body, betrayed by the men in her life, denied her child, denied the physical existence she was entitled to, trapped in a small corner of the virtual world and then finally freed.

The similarities were uncanny.

\---

Lizzie found her purpose in being an avenging angel. She wouldn’t be denied agency again, and she wouldn’t tolerate the people who would seek to steal that agency from others.

What Poe taught her, she would never forget. He empowered her, and in doing so, taught her to protect herself and others.

She wondered sometimes if she became more like him than she was human. More virtual than flesh. She wondered if anyone would be able to understand what happened to her. She wondered if all of that mattered at all.

\---

It was in the virtual world that they found each other. Carrie a dormant file, lost in some obscure corner of the web, shut down for so long she didn’t even know how she ended up there. It was curiosity that made Lizzie recover that file, but it was empathy that made her recover that person. They were same in all the ways that mattered, and no connection could be deeper than that.


End file.
